One fiction, One reality
by JapaneseClute
Summary: She's been gone for four years now.Everyone thinks she'samong the dead, but they are wrong. She has dealt with the dead before and that's why she left. What happens when she steps back into her brothers lives as someone else. OC Alert Rated T for possible language Triplets in this fic :D
1. Chapter 1

Alex:whoa when did my life become a story. 0.0

Me:Disclaimer saddly I dont own. Tragic right?

* * *

><p>I'm the type of person you read about in fiction stories. Perhaps your favorite character, or maybe your least favorite character. I'm not sure that's for you to decide. Point is I'm not a story character I'm a real person.<p>

My orginal name is Kairi. My last name will come into play later. My current name is Alex. I'm living in the United States. My current appearance is semi-long wavy black hair, with bright blue eyes. I don't get reconstructive facial surgeries or anything, thats gross! When I change identities I just dye or bleach my hair and get colored eyecontacts. I always have rather pale skin and my orginal eye color is gold the color of hunny. My natural hair color was forgotten by many long ago as was my orginal self.

I am going to a "commoners" school as my old family and friends would've called it. However this school is much nicer then some schools I've traveled to. I've been all over the world, but the one place I loved the most; is the place in which i can not return. That place is my home.

I'm 16 now and I ran away from home when I was 12. I had good motives; I didn't run because I was a spoiled rich kid who didn't get their way. I have a secret. One I dare not speak aloud. I have physic abilities, I can move stuff with my mind and I can communicate with ghosts of people long forgotten. I have little trouble with it now but back then when I ran it was a big problem. I can't return because a week after I "disappeared" they pronounced me dead.

The body they found wasn't mine though. It was a little girl around my age. I knew her ghost, she had followed me pleading help I could not offer until her killer was caught. If I returned home now everyone would freak. I mean if a "dead" girl suddenly appeared again. If I was normal I'd have to say I would freak to.

At home I'd have to say I miss my brothers the most. For a while I even watched them. We had been really close but I couldn't burden them with my curse. Once in a while I'll send them a weird e-mail saying "hey I can't tell you who I am but I'm ok. Lots of love ?" They respond sometimes other times they just ignore me. Their responses normally say "What?Who are you?"

It hurts how I have to lie to them. But I must, one day we will meet again. One day we can be together and happy. One day I won't have to hide from them. As risky as this is I'm going to fly to Japan to see them. I know it's stupid but I miss them. Loneliness and hollowness can drive a person crazy.

Now I fold my clothes and prepare for a trip that could get me dicovered. One good thing about this curse is now I don't have to lift a finger to fold my own clothes. It's so much easier just using my mind to do it for me. I close my now fully packed suitcase and head for the airport. Once I arrive there I sit in a chair eating some food I bought. Then the operator says "Now boarding flight 22." I stand up and gulp I walk to where you get your ticket checked and once that is done I board the plane. _No going back now._ I think to myself.I take my seat and as the plane takes off, I find myself growing excited. _Hikaru, Kaoru..._ I think. _I'm coming home._ Everything after that is a blur because I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the short chapter. I do intend on writing more I promise. But in order for me to write more R&amp;R please. ;) I do accept anaymous reviews. Don't be afraid of the review button below!<p> 


	2. The new girl

_Disclaimer:_Still don't own ;O

I tried to make this chappy longer ;) enjoy.

* * *

><p><em><span>Hikarus P.o.v.<span>_

I sighed this teacher was really boring me. I could tell Kaoru was bored as well. I gazed out the window and remembered mom is taking me and Kaoru to the airport with her. We have to meet an important client of hers. At least we get to leave early.

"Hikaru, Kaoru!" The teacher snaps. "Dismissal." We quickly get up and leave. "I wonder who the clinet will be." Kaoru said to me. "Hmm I'm not sure but it probally won't be that interesting." I said back. My brother just shrugged. I sighed and looked at our limo out front as we exited the school.

The ride to the airport was dead silence. It had been this way between us and mom ever since they found our sister dead. I gazed out the window and saw a plane coming into land. The limo came to a stop at the airport. "Now boys..." our mom muttered. "Sit on a bench while I go and find the client." We just nodded and sat on a bench.

I gazed at my surroundings. There was so many people, it would probally take mom a while to find the client. I sighed and looked at Kaoru who was turned towards me, but not looking directly at me. My eyes followed his gaze to a girl standing with her luggage struggling to read a map. "Kao... should we go help her?" I whispered. "Yeah Hika..lets go."

We both stood up and as we approached her I began to notice that she had black hair with blue eyes. Her eyecolor didn't look natural at all. Her eyes looked to bright for it to be natural. She was pale, much like up and stood around our height. "Hey do you need help reading that map?" We asked her in unison.

When she looked up at us I could see a quick moment of shock and recognition but it didn't last long enough for Kaoru to see it. "Ummmm... yeah that would be nice!" She said with a quick smile. Then she cocked her head slightky and said or rather asked "Ouran Academy?" "Yup!" We responded. She was still smiling when she said "No way! I'm transfering there!" Kaoru and I exclaimed a glance. "We could show you arounf if you like." We said in unison.

She smiled again "Sounds great" There was something about her smile though... It reminds me of Kairi. I sighed "Let me just go tell our mom we are leaving." She nodded and turned to Kaoru. They started talking. I saw my mom. "MOM," I yelled. "What Hikaru?" She asked me clearly disappointed in my behavior. "Kaoru and I are leaving with a friend." She sighed, she had really wanted us to meat this client. "Ok, just send the car back as soon as possible." "Thanks mom, one more thing though. Saying as soon as possible makes you seem old. Say asap its what people say now'a'days.

Without waiting for an answer I turned and walked away. The girl and Kaoru were in a deep conversation I could telll. "Hey guys lets go!" They followed me out to the car. "I don't believe I ever caught your name." I said to the girl. "My name is Alex." she said quietly. Her tone had become down beat and she was more quiet. Was she lying? I wasn't sure so for the moment I let it go. "Here we are Ouran academy." Kaoru said. "Now for the grand tour." I added as we grabbed her arms and drug her through the school showing her all the hot points of the school.

"And now the last place we will show you is..."Kaoru started. "The host club!" I finished. The club hadn't stared yet but, it was going to start soon. We opened the doors and pushed her in. "Welcome," everyone said. "Ah and who would you be my princess?" Tamaki asked her. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Kyouya. "Her names Alex. She's american, and she just moved here. " Alex's mouth hung open in shock. "How do you know that much?" Her question was answered by Haruhi. " He's Kyouya he knows pretty much everything."

I swear she turned another shade of white and she looked nervous. That she led me to believe she was hiding something. I looked around, no one else noticed. I was about to ask when my phone began to ring. I looked at the caller i.d. mom. I turned the same shade of white as Alex. _Crap I forgot to send the car back._

* * *

><p><em>Rate and review I promise the review button doesn't bite xD<em>


	3. The 'Breakdown

**_Me I STILL dont own anything but the plot and alex. Kyouya wouldn't process the paperwork for me to own him ;(._** Anyway I have a bad case of writers block so this chapter may be short or not idk u tell me

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Alex's p.o.v.<span>_**

I couldn't help but laugh at Hikaru's reaction. He had turned so white and I don't even know why. Kaoru chuckles at him. Hikaru glared at us before stepping out of the room to complete his call. I looked at Kaoru and smiled. My eyes quickly snapped back to Kyouya. He was looking at me and writing stuff. I gulped if he knew all about me as Alex, what else did he know about me?

The door opened and closed as Hikaru stepped back in. "Ahhhh...sorry about that. Well anyway welcome to music room 3 Alex!" He said. "This is a music room!" I nearly shouted. "Yes, it is didn't you notice the giant grand piano over there, and the sign above the door?" Kyouya asked or well baically stated. I looked at the piano "Who plays piano?" I asked. The tall blonde stood up. "Why I do of course." He said.

I'm having a hard time keeping track of who's who. I guess Hikaru could tell or something. "The blonde idiot over there is Tamaki-senpai the boss. The smart guy who knows everything over there is Kyouya-senpai. The short cute guy with the pink bunny is Hunni-senpai. The tall quiet guy over ther-." I cut him off "Whoa when did he get there!" I was reffering to the silent one standing behind Hunni. "He's been there the whole time." Kyouya said. Hikaru cleared his throat " As I was saying. The tall silent one is Mori-senpai." I cocked my head and pointed at Haruhi "But what about her?"

I swear they all turned white, except for Haruhi. " I'm Haruhi Fujioka, pleased to meet you. I am in debt of the host club and am working as a guy to repay my debt." I nodded. "It's ok I know what it's like pretending to be someone your not." She smiled, I think we will get along quite great. I kept a smile on my face as I thought _They have no idea how true it is._ Kyouya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Why I can not force you to cooperate I 'll tell you my family emplays a police force, and if you tell Haruhi's secret you can only imagine what will happen next." He looked me in the eyes, his eyes practically telling me I don't know who you are but you definatly are not Alex Parker.

I nodded at him and told him that I didn't plan on exposing anyones secret. He didn't respond he only went back to writing. I could already tell Kyouya may be the iceburg that sinks my Titanic. I looked at Tamaki. "It's cool you play piano, I play flute." His eyes grew wide "Perhaps we should play a duet one day." He said. "I'd like that." I told him. Then unexpectantly Kyouya said "Yes, and it would probally bring in some money." Hikaru sighed "Did I forget to mention he's obsessed with money?" I giggled "Yeah you might've failed to mention that."

I liked it here already. I felt at home. I felt something I hadn't felt in years. I felt happy. I know that I will like here. I already have made a few friends. I have also reunited with my brothers. That was something I had wanted to do for four long years. It was a shame that they couldn't know me as their sister.

I was deep in thought when the lights began to flicker. I looked over at them and gasped. Standing there was someone I hadn't seen since I left Japan. He looked at me and I knew he meant buisness. I smiled at him and blushed a bit. Then I frowned when I remember that his death made the newspaper headline. After his girlfriend had been pronounced dead he comitted suicide on a broken heart.

_**Hikaru's P.o.v**_

I'm not to sure why they lights started to flicker. I glanced at Alex who was staring at the wall making various faces. I swear she might be insane because she looks like she might start to cry and she whispers "David...I'm sooo...sorry." After that she fell to her knees and began crying. Hmmmm strange my sister once had a boyfriend named David. He had loved her so much when they said she was dead he decided to find her in the afterlife. It was a shame to. He was the only one of her boyfriends I had ever actually liked.

There was no time to think about him now. I got pn my knees and wrapped my arms around her. I began to mummer encouraging and soothing things to her. It worked she calmed down at least. After words she still wouldn't tell us what had happened.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R for next chapter please!<p> 


	4. Who Are You?

_**Yes I know really really short chapter. I still have writers block sorry. I feel as though I shoukd update a.s.a.p **_Sorry about it anyway. I had a little bit of free time and this was what I could come up with. Disclaimer. Again I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry bout how short this is. Please forgive meh. Enjoy the little bit I wrote!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kaoru's P.o.v.<strong>_

I'm not to sure what that whole episode was about. I am glad that we have found someone else we can truly be friends with. That makes 6 friends in counting. We don't count our clients or customers as friends. I know it's rather early to say she is a true friend, but for some reason I feel a bond with her. I can tell Hikaru feels it to. It's almost as if the gapping hole our sister left in our hearts was filled by this girl whom we call Alex.

She's a horrible liar and I know Hika knows it to; she's hiding something from us. From the thing that just happened I'd say she's hiding more then one thing. In addtion to that fact there's something eerily fimiliar about her. But what is it? If we come right out and ask her we will most likely get more lies in responce. Ehh... oh well. All secrets must come out sooner or later. Though I hope hers comes out sooner, if it doesn't curiousity might kill me. Even though I'm not a cat.

I blinked. Then I noticed Kyouya was missing from the room. Come to think of it he's been stepping in and out quite a lot lately. I guess the others realized Kyouya was gone to. "Mommy...?" Tamaki whimpered. Kyouya entered through the music room doors. "Yes, Daddy..." He asked with a sly smile. "Where did you go Mommy you scared us?" Tamaki asked his eyes tearing up. ALex looked at me "Kaoru, is he always like this?" I responded "Yup he is. Wait a sec...I never told you my name or Hikaru's name yet you know it and can tell us apart. How is that?" She bit her lip and then said " I heard your driver call your names and also about telling you apart that was just a wild guess."

"Oh ok." I said. She was lying again I could tell. I looked at Hikaru and he rolled his eyes. Yup he knew she was lying to. I heard Kyouya say "By the way happy birthday Hikaru and Kaoru." Oh yeah I had forgotten today was June 9th our birthday. Kyouya looked down at his black book and back he looked at ALex and I swear she gulped. "Happy birthday to you to Alex." He smirked. She glared at him. Hikaru and I exchanged a glance. "Can we speak with you outside Alex." We asked in unison. I could tell she wanted to object, but she started walking towards the door.

Once we were outside the music room door we looked her up and down. She was our height. "So Alex," Hikaru began..."Care to tell us your real name?" I finished.  
>She started at ground. I shook my head. " Is that your real eyecolor?" Hikaru asked. She shook her head no. "Is that your real haircolor?" I asked. Again she shook her head no. "Why are you pretending to be someone your not?" We asked together. "Because... I...well it's a long story. To sum it up I've done a few things I'm not proud of." She said. "So your hiding?" We asked. She nodded. "From who?" We asked. Ok she must be insane 'cause she started to giggle.<p>

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked us smiling now. We were both oblivious though. "We don't know...just tell us." She smiled her eyes sparkling. They were practically pools of mischeif. She started to laugh again. "Well lets see happy birthday by the way." She said. "Thanks you to..." we replied. She wasn't making any sense to me. The Alex spoke up " You really don't know who I'm hiding from do you?" She was serious now. We shook our head no. "I'm hiding from you."

* * *

><p>Errrr Sorry bout that so short I know and the plot is moving a little faster then I intended. The next chapter will be longer. This I swear! :) anyway r&amp;r to get a next chapter. :)<p>

Im out,

JapaneseClute


	5. The realization

_**Hey guys my inspiration for updating came from a review! thanks reviwer! Anway this chapter should be a little longer then the last 2!**_

_**Anywayz thanks reviewers,**_

_**JapaneseClute**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hikaru's P.o.v.<strong>_

What did she mean she was hiding from us. We've never seen her in our life. Kaoru was just as shocked. And this time she wasn't lying to us. Kaoru had recovered first "But, what could you possibly mean your hiding from us?" She loooked up "Well it's pretty OBVIOUS i'm... hiding ... from... you. Do you understand me now?" She asked slowly. I looked her up and down. "We have never seen you before." I said still really dazed. "Yea you have,"she said before walking away. In the blink of an eye she was gone.

"Kao what do you think that was about?" I asked not even looking at him. "I don't know Hika." He said weakly. I shook my head and took Kao's hand, we walked down the hall and out of the school. Once we exited the building we saw Alex standing there. She was talking to herself. "This was a stupid idea...I should've known my cover would be blown. And David would be looking for me." We looked at eachother. She was holding a newspaper, and then she crumpled it up and throw it on the ground.

With that she walked away. I walked to the crumpled paper and picked it up. I motioned for Kaoru to follow. Together we unfolded it. I winced in pain. It was a headline we knew all to well. 'Young triplet found dead.' I gulped as did Kaoru. Why did Alex have this. It could mean multiple things. The facts are adding up now. Kaoru and I look at eachother in shock. So, he figured it out to. We both sat down right there. This was a lot to cope with. Kaoru turned to me and hugged me "Hika...youn know what this means?" I nodded tears falling from my eyes.

Kaoru helped me up. I sniffled and as she had done crumpled the paper. We called a car to take us home. The ride home was silent, we both knew what we had to do. Upon arrival home we raced to the back yard. We saw mom sitting on a bench "Boys, are you ok?" She asked at he tear stains on our face. I breathed in deep and nodded "We will be in a moment. Please have someone start a fire in the fire pit." Our mom nodded and called a servent.

Meanwhile, we ran up stairs grabbing news articles, photos, and dvds of the many interviews. When we returned outside the fire was burning. Perfect. "Umm boys what all that stuff?" Our mom asked. We replied in a gloomy toned unison "Stuff we should've gotten rid of a long time ago. Painful memories." She walked over and instantly recognized the stuff. "If you must..." Mom ttrailed off. "I can't watch I'm going in." We nodded. "One," I said. "Two" Kaoru counted. "Three." We said in unison dumping the stuff in the fire. As it burned we felt relieved of the memory. But we both know bad memories spring up like flowers.

We also both knew with our new discovery our sisters case was far from over. The only thing we needed now was supporting evidence with our hypothesis. Kaoru took my hand and together we said " Tricky and decieving. Guess not much has changed..." Pathetic thats the only thing we could say about her. The piece of our heart that had been ripped away was suddenly back and more twisted than ever. "The black hair suits her." Kaoru mummered. I agreed with a nod. I inhaled slowly and exhaled slower.

This day went from boring to emotional in like an hour. I looked at the burning content. The only thing left was a picture. I blinked back tears as it slowly burned and became an ash. This was it wasn't it? Of course not and Alex is the cause of that.

Suddenly my phone buzzed, and Kaoru's did to. We both looked at th i.d. unavalible. Great. This person picks the worst time to text. But we opened the text anyway. It read

_**Dear Hikaru and Kaoru: **_

_**I'm guessing you've figured out who I am by now. Well it won't help you I'm leaving again. Play it safe and carefully. Remember I'm always with you at heart.**_

_**Lots of love **_

_**-K**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Did you like, hate, love? Comment lemme know you guys aren't getting more unless you review and eat your veggies! Thanks for readin lol!<strong>_


	6. Chasing Alex

_**Hey guys I'm sorry this chapter is sorta short. I'm kinda in trouble x3 so im sneak updating lol! anywayz here u goooo!**_

_**I wasn't gonna update so soon but I got a review I had no idea people actually followed this!**_

_**Here you go**_

_**;D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hikaru's p.o.v.<strong>_

"She's leaving..." I mummered in a hurt tone. Kaoru looked at me. "We have to stop her." He told me and I agreed. We approached the garden attendant "put out the fire and bring the car around please." She nodded and rushed to do what she was ordered to do. We rushed to the car. "AIRPORT" We hastily yelled at the driver. The driver sped off and we could only hope we weren't to late.

Once the car had arrived at the airportwe rushed in. "Where would she go though?" Kaoru wondered aloud. I had the same question. We immediatly began searching. Nothing. "Let's split up." Kaoru nodded and wentt left. I guess that means I go right. I pushed through multiple crowds and couldn't find her. But I refused to give up so easily, I sighed. Then I saw a flash of black hair. With nothing to loose I followed. It was Alex. She was putting her stuff through the x-ray thing that I don't know what it's called.

"ALEX" I called. She turned to face me. "Hi-hikaru," she stammered. I ran up to her pulling her out of line. "Go get your stuff we're going home."I told her and she listened. She grabbed her stuff obediantly. I grabbed her and pulled her into a hug"Why would you be stupid enough to try and leave?" I asked her. She hugged me back and said "Because Hikaru it's so hard. It's been over 4 years." It was the brother sister moment I had longed for. "Let's find Kaoru and go home." She nodded and followed me as we looked for kaoru.

We looked all over and I was starting to get worried about him. Not a word had been said between Alex and I, but I can tell she's worried to. I reached in my pocket and dialed Kaoru his phone went to voicemail. "What could've happened to him?" I asked her panicked. She didn't answer she was staring at something far away. She shook her head and finally answered "I don't know." she said almost as panicked.

We had been searching for over two hours. "Let's go home Alex...:" I said againist my will. She frowned "But what about Kaoru?" She asked. I had stay calm so I shrugged. When all seemed lost Alex whirled around and dragged me across the airport. I was about to ask where we were going when suddenly I saw orange hair and heard Kaoru yell out. It took me a miute to register what was happening Kaoru was being mugged! Alex motioned for me to wait there for her signal and I did. She walked right up to the mugger and punched him in the head.

She nodded at me and I ran in and got Kaoru. She continued on with the mugger. She turned and said "I'll meet youn in the car." I nodded and dragged Kaoru to the car. She didn't take to long and when she got in the car I ordered the driver to take us to Alex's, it was close. "Is Kaoru ok?" She asked me. Kaoru was sleeping now but I nodded. We arrived at her apartment and she helped me get Kaoru inside and into the guest room. I slept with Kaoru and she slept in her room. I don't know what we'll do next, but I'm sure it'll work out. With that I drifted off alseep.

* * *

><p>Rate and Review and remember kiddies dont play with fire! ;3<p> 


	7. Getting unwanted attention

**Hi guys I'm back with this story! sorry for the wait :( This is a short chapter because I'm just getting back into this story. I never let my stories die! I will finish them all eventually! Anyway heres chapter seven !dodges cannon balls- Guys my stories not that good!**

**DISCLAIMER**

* * *

><p><strong>Alexs p.o.v<strong>

I sit up and groan. I quickly recall the previous day. I walk out into the kitchen to take some advil for my headache. I find Hikaru in the living room watching t.v. "Hikaru." I say causing him to jump. "Its only 6 o'clock. What are you doing?" I ask him. "Err I was waiting for you to wake up. Sorry, but we obviously need to talk." I nod and sit. "Ok what happens next?" I ask him. He smirks "Well sis," I flinch on the word sis, but he doesn't notice and continues "I was hoping you'd move back in with us." I sighed "Hikaru I don't know that I can do that." He looked sad "Well you could wash the dye out of your hair and you could come home. Please Al- I mean Kairi." I sigh again I reall do care for my brothers and this time I don't think I can say no. "Fine, but you have to wait until all the hair dye comes out of my hair." He pouts then answeres "Fine." I smile and playfully punch his arm. "It's been forever bro." He smiles to. "Where have you been?" I did my best to look thoughtful and then said "Various countries." He nodded. I look at him and say "Coming back was the best mistake I ever made." He smiles, I have a family again.

Hikaru and I continue talking for a while laughing, and catching up. I missed him a lot, however I still wasn't ready to tell him of my physic abilities. Coming back was stupid I knew I couldn't lie to my brothers. I don't regret it though. "Hey Hika?" I ask. "Yeah Kai?" He replies, "Please don't tell anyone who I am." I looked at him pleading. Hikaru nodded in agreement, "Oh ok I won't. How do you make your eyes blue?" He asked me. "Contacts." I answer pulling out the blue contacts and putting them in the case. Hikaru smiles, "You have fabulous honey golden eyes." I laugh, "Oh really? They hardly seem original." We both start laughing. Hikaru stands up and beckons me to stand, so I do. He pushes me towards the bathroom and says, "You've got a lot of showering to do in order to wash out that dye." I rolled my eyes at him. I walked off towards the bathroom and got in the shower. I took a hot shower.

I cheated and pulled out hair dye remover from the cabnit. I put thwt in my hsir snd let it soak for 20 minutes then I got in the shower and rinsed it out. I looked myself up and down in the mirror. The orange hair didn't really fit me. I could dye it again. Yeah sounds good. I snapped a picture of my natural hair with my phone which I had taken into the bathroom for no reason, and I put in more black dye. That sits for 30 minutes and I rinse it out. Oh my hair was going to be ruined. After the black dye was rinsed out I blow dryed my hair and got dressed. I put my contacts in. Then I emailed the picture I took of myself from my phone to my computer. From the computer I printed it. "Kairiiiiiiiiiii~ What took you so long in the shower and why does your hair look hmm blacker?" Hikaru asked so in response I handed him the picture. "This is what you just did?" He asked me. I nodded, "It just didn't look right so I redyed it black." I said to him. He just nodded.

We heard a yawn and looked up to see a sleepy Kaoru walking towards us. "Hikaru where are we?" He asked. "We are in Alex's appartment." He told our brother. Kaoru looked at me, "You didn't leave?" I shook my head, "Nah there's a lot of reason to stay here." I said to him and winked. He smiled, "Why don't we go out and spend the day together?" That sounded fun and I agreed to it, so did Hikaru. The three of us set off to the shopping center, but not too far down the road Kaouru asked me, "Did your hair get blacker?" I shook my head and nodded. We arrived at the outdoor shopping center about 15 minutes after leaving. After about two hours of shopping Hikaru and Kaoru had to go home, but I stayed back and shopped some more. There was just one more store I wanted to go to. I took a few steps into the road to cross, but stopped thinking I didn't need to cross. The last thing I remember seeing was my dead boyfriend running into the street towards me. After that I blacked out.

**~3rd person point of view at Le Hospital~**

The doctor looked at the girl on the bed infront of him. Who was she? He needed identification and he had no idea how to identify her. "Let's empty her purse for her i.d." My nurse suggested. I motioned for him to do that. He dumped the purse and out came about 10 student i.d's. All of different aged girls. But in each photo I recognized her skin complexion and her face shape. The most peculiar i.d. I found from her was for Kairi Hitachiin. Agirl that went missing 4 years ago. Was this a coincidence I think not. There was a mystery here and I plan to solve it. Miss. Alex Parker had a lot to answer when she woke up. If she woke up. I looked at Kairi's i.d. and at Alex they look alike. A lot of questions raced through my mind but the one that stood out the most was 'Who is this? Kairi Hitachiin was pronounced dead they found her body. Was this girl an identity theft and potential murderer?' I intend to get answer even if it kills someone.

* * *

><p>Rate and Review for the next chapter um yes I deserve lectures for being away for so long so go ahead and lecture me. Yes future chapters will be longer<p> 


	8. The Sudden End

**Last Chapter! Sorry to end this so abprutly.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's P.o.v. <strong>

I pace back and forth it's been about a week since I've seen my sister. She hasn't been at school or her apartment, and I can feel the worry growing within me. Where was she? She promised us she wouldn't leave. Did she? I pick up the phone and dial her number again. Voicemail. "Hey Kai this is your brother again. Where are you? Please call back I'm worried. " I snap my phone shut. "Oh Kaoru... What do you think could've happened?" My twin brother looks me in the eye and mummurs, "I don't know." I shake my head slightly as I wait for Kaoru to finish getting ready. As soon as he finishes we go downstairs to eat breakfast. My dad is sitting there at the table reading his newspaper. I sit down and begin to glange over the food on the table, but then the story on back of dad's newpspaper catches my eyes. There was a picture of my sister on it. I hop up, "Dad I need to see the paper now." Dad looks up slowly and hands me the paper, "Here you go Hikaru." I skim over the article about my sister.

I find out that my sister is in the hospital after being hit by a car. I feel my heart stop when I read that she's in a coma. My face pales as I hand the paper back to my dad and thank him. I motion for Kaoru to follow me as I walk away. Kaoru gets the hint and follows me. We go to our limo, and order the driver to take us to the hospital instead of school. The driver looks slightly confused, but ultimatly obeys my orders. "A coma..." I mummur. Kaoru's expression is grave, "I feel responsible. We're the ones who left her out there in the street." I nodd slowly. I breathe in and out slowly. We should've walked her home. I should've taken care of her. I mentally curse at my stupidity. An uneasy silence falls between me and my brother. We are each caught in our own thoughts.

The ride to the hospital could not have been longer. We rush into the lobby and straight up to the desk. "We're uh looking for Alex uhm Parker..?" The secretary looks up at us, "Are you visting?" I give her a duh look and nodd. She stands and motions for us to follow. We are directed down the hall, and into a small room. I see my sisters pale complexion againist the bed. A doctor across the room looks up, "The Hitachiin boys...?" He wonders aloud. We look at him, "Yes?" We ask in unison. He walks a little closer to us before pulling a rectangular card out of his pocket. I try to look closer at what's in his hands. "What is your relation to this girl.. Or better yet identity theif?" He asked holding out the I.D. Card of our sister Kairi Hitachiin. "Uh we... Well." We didn't have an answer. I looked at her an sighed, "Ok, she is actually Kairi Hitachiin." I say slowly. Kaoru looks at me with a hint of urgency.

The doctor gets wide eyed, "I'm going to have to notify your mother..." I groaned. "I figured." The doctor takes blood from her, and from me to test. It was a long few hours of wait, but the results came back positive. The doctor looked at us then went for the phone. "Hello ..." Kaoru and I looked at each other. Uh oh. She wouldn't be happy. Our mother arrived in a very short amount of time. "Why didn't you guys tell me?" She demanded. We shrunk back, "She didn't want you to know." Our mother spent the next half hour lecturing us on why we were wrong not to tell her.

**In Kairi's mind**

"I'm sorry David." Kairi Hitachiin whispered to the dead boy in her mind. "I'm glad you're ok Kai. You know I'll wait here for you." He said to her pulling her into an embrace. "Why can't I stay?" She whinned to him. "You have a life to live. You know that you can see me because of your gift. That's a bonus. Your brothers need you." He told her softly kissing her lips. She looked at him, "Ok, I love you Dae." He smiled, "I love you too Kai. It's time for you to go."

* * *

><p>END~<p> 


End file.
